Fury of the Sun
by Thegingertardis
Summary: Loki escapes Asgard's prisons and flees to a moon somewhere to rest and think, meanwhile Loki's daughter Hela sends the goddess of the sun to earth to join the Avengers and get revenge on Asgard and Loki. This story is just starting but it's going to be a long one. Set after the avengers, with the exception of Agent Coulson still being alive. He plays a big role actually. Plz read
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this is my first long story, it's going to be BIG. I'll try and update in a day, but i need to know if you think this story will go somewhere. Please leave some comments because I don't want to waste my time if no one's reading it. I'm sorry for the long paragraph in the beginning, but it's somewhat necessary to set the scene.**

**I own none of the characters except for the girl whose name i will not yet reveal. :)**

**Please enjoy and leave reviews!**

/././././././././././././././././././././././

Agent Phil Coulson drove his car down route 95 as he searched for the Washington Bridge that led into New York City. Tony had asked that he come by to validate that his new Iron Man suit was S.H.I.E.L.D. certified. That was the only way Tony was allowed to keep the suits for himself. Coulson really did not enjoy going stark's Tower. It was too grand for his liking. Then again Tony was too. Tony drove him absolutely crazy but Coulson had a job to do, even if it meant putting up with Stark's stupid comebacks. He sighed as he thought of the vacation he would never have. A car horn snapped him out of his day dream, and he quickly returned his focus to the road.

He lowered his car window to feel the cool New York City breeze as he crossed the Washington Bride. Rush hour was right about now and he was at a dead stop in traffic. Coulson looked around at ease, when suddenly he saw her.

He was looking to his left to see a girl with flaming red hair and tan skin sitting in the passenger seat. She wore a black t-shirt and black sunglasses. She could only be 14 at most. Her arm was also completely sticking out the window. Coulson quickly remembered an agent who had gotten hurt sticking his arm out the window, hyper-extending his arm because of all the wind hitting it. He's a government worker who fights to keep people safe, so he felt the need to say something.

"Excuse me young lady, but I would put my arm back in the window if I were you. You might hyper-extend your elbow. It's not safe."

She lowered her glasses so that Coulson could see her roll her eyes. "Please grandpa, you wouldn't know what danger is. I've been through more in a year than you've been through in your entire lifetime. It's going to take more than a breeze to hurt me." She rolled her eyes again. This time he really noticed the color of her eyes and not as much of the movement.

Her eyes were a golden yellow, but just around the pupil there was an orange circle that gave the impression of the sun. She saw him looking at her eye color, and gave him a dark smile. She flung out her wrist once and a small, thin, white card spun through the air and cut into the leather upholstery of his passenger seat. Suddenly traffic began moving again and their car sped through the streets, causing hundreds of:

"My Car!"

"You a******!"

"Get outta the road!"

_Honk. Honk. Honk._

He tried to follow her but the people in their cars were angry and was by no means letting two people cut them off at the same time. Coulson knew he had no chance of catching her, so he pulled into Stark Tower's parking lot and pulled the card out of the cut it had made in his passenger seat. It was a business card. It read:

Eliana Fusion

Martial Arts and Kick Boxing Trainer

631-574-3265

On the back read the words:

Hela sent me. Do not ignore this. Respond within 24 hours.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././meanwhile on Asgard...

Thor sprinted into his father's chambers. "Father Loki has escaped and vanished. Even Hiemdall can't see where he is. I would like to go to Midgard. I'm afraid that Loki may take his revenge on them. I'm here to ask for your permission. I don't want to make the same mistake I made in Jotunheim."

"You may go Thor. When you find Loki let the Midgardians punish him how they please. Obviously our punishments did not change him. I have no choice but to let the humans deal with him. But please Thor, do not let them kill him..." Odin trailed off. "...He is still my son." He finished.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

"Sir, Coulson is asking to enter your estate. Would you like him to proceed?" JARVIS ask ed.

"Let him in." replied Tony, making one last adjustment to his new suit.

Coulson entered calmly. "Tony."

"Agent." Tony insisted on calling Coulson by his first name, which he believes is 'Agent'.

Coulson nodded. "Where's the new suit?"

"Right over here." Tony led Coulson over to a suit painted orange and red. "It runs on my," he tapped his chest and the coughed uncomfortably, "erm…_energy source. _It also saves power from the sun to keep going if somehow I run out of energy. It wouldn't really happen, but it's useful for emergencies or something. The high tech guns, missiles, and steel are from S.H.I.E.L.D. like you said they needed to be. The helmet, although made with your steel, is reinforced by Vulranium, a natural metal that is harder and rarer than diamond. The tracking devices that are in the helmet have already been hooked up to your computers as well as mine." He took a deep breath. "I think that about covers it. Any questions?"

Coulson nodded. "Yeah. How long can it fly? How fast? Have the reactors in the arms ever been tested before?..." he continued on, and after another hour Tony's new suit passed inspection.

"Great," said Coulson, "now if you'll excuse me I have to go back to base to deal with…an encounter."

Tony looked at him. "And I suppose this is a secret matter?"

Coulson thought about it. "I'm not really sure. I found out on the way here. I haven't even reported it in yet."

Tony smiled. "Well then start talking cause I really want to know and as of right now you aren't sworn to secrecy."

Sighing Coulson began to tell Tony what happened on the bridge and how he believes that Hela is Loki's daughter.

When he finished Tony replied, "So you think that Loki's daughter, Hela, sent down some kind of being who is very well trained in fighting and magic." Tony held up a hand to stop Coulson from protesting to the magic theory. "I know you didn't say magic, but Hela wouldn't send someone down who can't do magic. I mean this girl you saw had to be able to disguise herself to look somewhat normal. She couldn't raise any suspicion. So magic is probably involved. Plus, it's Loki's daughter. She's probably a genius."

"Well I guess its right to assume magic was involved. I mean she stopped right next to me and was completely prepared to talk to me. Which meant it was planned. It's very hard to stop right next to someone on purpose in this city."

Tony nodded. "I'm coming back with you to base. This girl is making me curious."

Coulson shook his head. "No, you're staying here and working on the adjustments you promised to make, as well as that stack of paperwork that you have to do to prove it was certified."

Tony whined, "Come on! You sound just like Pepper! What gives? Have you two been hanging out again? And did you try to trick her into thinking your first name is Phil? Because it's not!"

Coulson was already walking out the door. "You're staying here Tony."

Coulson got into the elevator and turned around to press the lobby button. He noticed Tony smiling like he does when he's found a loophole. "Tony-" he warned.

"Meet you there!" Then he hopped in his suit and flew away.

Coulson sighed. It would be a long day, and it was only 9:00.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the extremely long update, you have every right to be pissed. I've been on vacation for the past 2 weeks, and I have another one this weekend. Either way I'll try to find a way to update soon. Try. The latest my next update will be is probably Wednesday._

_Reviews__ please!_

_Eliana is mine, but everyone else belongs to marvel._

_..._

Agent Coulson walked wearily into SHEILD headquarters, knowing he was going to get it from Director Fury. He never should have told Stark about the girl. But Stark would have found out anyway because she could be a national threat. Or at least that's what Coulson kept telling himself. _Where is Stark anyway?_ He thought.

As Coulson walked down the hallway he heard Tony's voice.

"Listen Cyclops, don't shoot the messenger! I wasn't actually there Coulson was! He's on his way over here right now."

Coulson walked into the conference room with perfect timing to Tony's statement.

"Director Fury I was just coming over to-"Coulson started to say but Fury cut him off.

"I already know why you came over here agent, and you can thank Stark here for spilling it all to me a few seconds ago." Fury made his way over to Coulson who was still standing in the doorway. "Why the hell would you tell Stark?! Didn't you read his file? He's volatile, self-obsessed, and doesn't do team work! He won't work with us! Why the hell would you tell him?!"

Coulson stood calmly in the doorway and replied, "With all due respect sir, Tony would have found out anyway. He's a genius who knows how to hack into SHEILD's computers and find all our secrets. What's the point trying to keep secrets from him if he'll just find them all anyway?"

"He has a good point. I can hack into any computer here, so what the point of keeping things from me?" Tony asks, grinning because he knows he won.

Director Fury glared at both of them with his one good eye for a few moments before saying, "Agent I expect you still have the card?"

"Yes Sir."

"Well hand it over."

Coulson passed the card Eliana threw at him to Fury.

"Hmm," Fury began to examine the card. "Alright here's the plan. Agent Coulson you call Eliana back. A few other agents will surround the room to keep anyone out, and you will have a private conversation with her determining what she wants. I expect you to decide whether or not this is something we should look into. You will be recording the conversation and will hand me the recording at a meeting that we will be having after in room 2B-680. There we will decide our next course of action. Understood?"

Coulson nodded.

"Great." Fury said, then looking over to Tony, "Coulson will be calling her on his own cell phone, so I want you to try and trace the number and see where it's located. You will not speak about these events to anyone except Agent Coulson and myself, understood?"

Tony looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Understood?" Fury asked again, becoming more than slightly annoyed.

Tony rolled his eyes again then replied, "Understood Cyclops." Ignoring the glare Fury gave him Tony patted Coulson on the shoulder and walked out.

….

Heimdall stood expectantly in the newly repaired bifrost entrance. The oldest son of Odin was coming to travel down to Midgard in a few moments, and he waited to tell him the news about Hela's daughter. Finally after a few moments of what must have looked like daydreaming to any others, but was really more like watching, Thor appeared.

"Heimdall please open the bifrost and take me to Midgard. I am needed there."

Heimdall nodded. "I will send you there in a moment but I must tell you something first. Loki's daughter Hela sent her daughter Eliana to Midgard. For what reason I do not know, but you must be cautious. She may be with you or against you, I cannot tell which."

"Has my brother had any contact with Hela or Eliana?"

"No. Loki has disappeared from my view, but I can still see Eliana and Hela. Neither has appeared to talk to him."

"Alright thank you Heimdall. Please send me down to Midgard now."

Heimdall bowed his head and pushed the sword down, opening the bifrost up. "Good luck, young prince."

And with that Thor was gone.

….

Agent Coulson went and sat down at his desk, staring down at his phone. _Now or never _he thought. Fury had posted other agents outside his office like he said he would and now all Coulson had to do was press record and call Eliana.

Taking a deep breath he began to punch in the numbers.

631-574-3265

The phone rang 3 times before someone picked up.

"Hello Agent Coulson."

"Hello Eliana. Care to explain why I'm calling?"

"Not really. Care to explain what you know?"

"Know about what?"

There was a pause, and then a dark laugh. "About me idiot! What do you know about ME?"

This time Coulson paused. Should he tell her? Before he could form a complete decision he started talking. "You're Hela's daughter. Hela is the daughter of Loki." _Shut up! _He thought to himself. _Stop telling her these things! _

"Is that all? I am not defined by my family you know."

"You have training in martial arts and fighting in general, as well as knowledge about magic." _Stop it! You don't want to tell her everything! _Some internal voice kept yelling at him.

"You forgot a few things." Even he could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Which is?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me where SHEILD is located. I prefer to tell my life story in person and not on a cellular device that is being recorded for your use."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that information."

"That's too bad. Unfortunately you haven't seen my powers yet. I suggest you tell me that address before I begin to become annoyed."

"I'm sorry but I cannot give you the address because we don't have one."

"Then give me a way of finding you."

"I can't. We can't be found unless we want to be."

"Then I suggest you start to appear unless you want your little team of misfits to run into tragic accidents."

"I'm sorry Miss Fusion but giving away the location of SHEILD is-"

"-Against your rules. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know all about your stupid rules. Let me tell you this then." She paused her voice becoming as icy as her grandfather himself. "I am on your side. If you continue to treat me like a mere mortal then I no longer will be. I need to find your headquarters so that I may speak to you in person. If I do not find a form of transportation at my house in an hour than I will no longer be on your side. Is this understood?" Her voice was a hiss at the end.

Coulson sighed into the phone, "Fine. One hour."

"Great!" Her voice sounded bright and cheery, as if she had never been that icy, dark girl a few seconds before. "By the way stop referring to me as a girl. I am much, much more than that." Then she hung up.

Coulson stared at his phone. Had she just _read_ his mind?!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys trying to update faster now. Please leave reviews because I want to know if I'm doing a good job or if I should just give it up :/ any way here's chapter 3. Enjoy!

….

Thor managed to land down on Midgard without getting hit by a car, and immediately started to wield his hammer. The spinning began slowly, but picked up force quickly. Finally Thor let go, flying towards New York City at breathtaking speeds. After a mere 10 minutes of flying he was on Stark Tower. His landing made a dent in Tony's reinforced steel flooring.

"Oops…" he muttered. He quickly stepped out of the indent and started to walk inside. "Tony!" his voiced boomed, "Where I are you? I come with important news!"

"In my lab Thor," Tony called back, "And does this important news have anything to do with the new pop tarts because I already tried them and they are DISGUSTING."

Thor entered the lab, taking long strides over to Tony. "No, but now that I have been informed they made new flavors I will have to try them." He shook his head, trying to focus again. "What I came to tell you is that Loki has escaped. We don't know where he is or what he's up to. Heimdall says he cannot see him because of the magic that may be surrounding him but we aren't sure. Also," he continued, "I would like to aid you with Eliana. She is part Jotun, as well as a princess of the realm of Hel. I believe I would be able to provide you with more information."

Tony took a moment to think. "So Reindeer Games escaped again huh? Well this sucks. Then again if he comes back down to Earth maybe I can get revenge…he _did _throw me out a window." He paused, "I guess I have to tell SHEILD. Although I hate telling them anything. Oh and as for Eliana, we already have her on the helicarrier. If you want to speak to her I can bring you along tonight. I have to go back for a meeting about what the hell to we should do with her."

"Great!" Thor cried, "Can we leave now?"

Tony shook his head. "No way am I going there before I have to. They're too serious for me. Sorry you're just going to have to wait a few hours."

Thor sighed, "Very well. By the way I have to apologize…" he trailed off when he saw Tony's expression.

"What did you break?"

"Well, I believe that I broke you're flooring on your balcony thing. There's a large dent in it from where I landed."

Tony sighed. _Stupid asgardians with no respect for good works man ship. _"First Reindeer Games throws me out a window, and now you put a huge dent in my floor. Why don't I just hang a sign above my door that says 'ALL ASGARDIANS PLEASE COME AND DESTROY MY MILLON DOLLAR TOWER. THANK YOU'"

Tony thought for a moment, "You know what why don't we go to SHEILD now why my building is still standing?"

Thor nodded and readied his hammer.

"Uh-uh. Sorry point break- but I'm carrying you there. SHEILD will make _me _pay for any indents you make on their Helicarrier. Not that money really matters to me, but they're just starting to trust me, and if I bring a demi-god who just happens to accidentally knock the whole ship out of the air then there is no way they will ever trust me with anything again." He then turned to his wall, "Jarvis is the suit ready?"

"Suit is at 95% capacity. All repairs are done. Would you like to put it on?"

"Yes." Metal arms sprang out of the ground and attached the new and improved iron man suit onto his body. When he was completely covered he lowered the face mask and turned to Thor. "Come here Thor." He gestured to his left arm.

Thor walked over without saying a word and held onto Tony. It was clear from his facial expression that he was not pleased about having Tony carry him there.

Tony immediately started to fly out of his house, through the balcony and high above the tower. "Holy s*** Thor! What did you do?! It looks like 10 Elephants were dropped on my balcony!"

Thor grinned sheepishly, but after a moment his expression became more of a confused one. "What's an elephant? I've never heard of these creatures."

Tony shook his head. "Just my luck," he muttered, "I get _two_ culture-shocked kids on my team."

….

Eliana sat in a nearly empty conference room, the only other person there was Agent Coulson. Eliana raised her eye brows, kicked her feet up, and crossed her arms. "Well?"

"Explain why you're here." Coulson was done with her games.

"How about I explain from the beginning, alright?"

Coulson nodded and waited.

"Loki was the father-mother kind of thing to Hela. Hela is the goddess of the underworld. She was banned there because _Odin_ was afraid of her power." She growled Odin's name and Coulson took a note on that. "Hela spent thousands of years ruling the underworld, but not once did Loki visit his lost daughter. Not **once** did he try to persuade Odin to let her go. NOT ONCE did he even think about her!" She slammed her hand down on the table, a long thing crack spreading its way through the wood. Taking a deep breath she continued. "Hela gave birth to me, but because Loki never visited he never knew of my birth." Then an evil smile crossed her face. It looked so like the one Loki had given everyone here that it sent chills up his spine. There was definitely resemblance.

She continued on, "He never learned of the training I received. My mother trained me in the art of magic, both dark and light. She taught me how to fight hand to hand. She trained me as an Asgardian prince would be trained. She taught me the power of the sun and how to control it." She held out her hand and closed it into a fist. Then, very slowly, she opened the fist up to show a small flame dancing above her palm. It didn't burn her, just danced along to a steady rhythm. She closed her palm again, extinguishing the flame.

"She also taught me how to control my Jotun side. Although it's not as strong as Loki's or my mother's, I still have the gene. "She closed her eyes, and when she opened them they were a mixture between blood red and orange. Her skin was a very light blue, not as dark as full frost-giants, but still definitely blue.

Coulson shuddered but did not speak. He decided to wait until she turned back to normal.

She flicked her wrist at the same time that Coulson thought this and said, "Oh agent you are sadly mistaken. This _is_ my normal state."

Coulson glanced up at her. "How did you read my mind?"

"Magic." That was the only excuse she would give. Coulson didn't argue though because he knew it was probably true.

"Dark or light?" he inquired.

"Dark."

He nodded, "Continue your story please."

"By the time I turned 10 I was given my title as a goddess. _Goddess of the Sun._ Don't be mistaken like I was when I found out my title though. The sun does not always have to be bright." There was a dark undertone to her last statement. "At age 12 I was tested and found ready to serve for my realm. The realm of Hel does not- no, did not- have warriors that were still alive. I was the first. I served my realm well, but there were no real fights to be had with my realm…Until now." She paused and looked up at Coulson. "Loki has gone missing. He escaped his prison cell and is now floating in some unknown realm. Hela sent me here, to join your team of misfits-,"

_Yep definitely Loki's granddaughter,_ Coulson thought.

Eliana continued, ignoring the last thought, "-and get revenge on Loki and Asgard."

There was a long silence in the room and just as Coulson opened his mouth to say something Thor burst into the room.

"Coulson! I came to explain what I know about Eliana!"

Coulson just looked confused. "Thor we never called you here. How did you even know we had Eliana? And I don't think you need to explain, Eliana just explained everything herself."

Eliana glared at Thor the moment he walked to the door, and Thor was just beginning to notice this now. "Oh. Well I also came to tell you that Loki has escaped somewhere."

Eliana spoke up, "Yes he knows _Thor._ I also told him that." The awkward silence that came after that was too much for Coulson.

"Yes. Thor I'll fill you in later." Coulson turned to Eliana, "Try to be civil. I have to go yell at Tony and I think Thor wants to talk to you anyway." Coulson pushed past Thor. Although he was intrigued by this goddess, he wanted nothing to do with the argument that would unfold between the two gods, _although_ he really did have to go yell at Tony.

Eliana continued to glare at Thor as he sat down, ignoring Coulson's plea to be civil. "Get out. I don't like asgardians ruining my mood."

Thor glanced at her then replied, "Why do you hate me when I just met you?"

"I hate all asgardians in general. You just happen to get on my nerves. Although in a list of people I wish to kill, you're third. Take some comfort in that. At least you aren't second like you would be for my grandfather."

He sighed, "Yes, but what did _I _do?"

"I told you. You get on my nerves. You're arrogant and stupid. Just like the rest of your realm. Not to mention your father banned my mother from Asgard and made her an outcast."

"Do not insult my realm! I was once arrogant and stupid but I changed! Do NOT stereotype against my realm because of the actions of one. And Odin does what he has to do for the greater good of his people! He does what he has to do to be a good king!" He thundered.

Most people would have curled into a ball and quivered, but she simply just gave another icy glare and said, "Odin does NOT do what he does for the greater good of his people; he does it for himself. He didn't want Loki or any of his children taking over Asgard and pulling him off the throne. Yet here you stand the one thing that will pull him of the throne the quickest. And why does he keep you? Because you're _family. _In case you didn't know, I AM PART OF HIS FAMILY. MY MOTHER IS PART OF HIS FAMILY. MY GRANDFATHER IS PART OF HIS FAMILY. But do you see him treating us with the respect that you get? NO! My mother did nothing, NOTHING, to harm your realm yet she was casted out when she was just a baby! It's because of YOUR brother and father that my mother and I are sitting on piles of dead bodies wondering why we couldn't live life the way we wanted to, in a place that didn't reek of flesh and decaying bodies, in a place that wasn't colder than Jotunheim its self!"

Thor seemed at a loss for words. He couldn't even find anything to say. After a good minute of silence he replied, "Eliana I-I didn't know. I swear I didn't know about my father's actions. And I also didn't know about the conditions of Hel. I mean I knew that Hel was a bad place, but I never thought it would be like that."

Eliana stared at him like he was insane. "What do you expect from a place meant for people who don't deserve Valhalla? It's meant for the worst of the worst Thor. It's meant for those who have horrible lives and kill others for fun. It's a place for the guilty," She dropped her gaze to the floor and nearly whispered, "Not for the victims."

Thor just stared at this girl. His father had ruined her mother's life, and therefore hers as well. He felt extremely bad for this girl, who had to grow up next to death itself. "I…I will talk to my father. I do believe what you're saying but I just think that my father must have had some other reason for his actions."

Eliana just chuckled darkly. "Not everyone is the hero they appear to be."

….

Coulson, Fury, and all of the avengers filed into a board room. Coulson and Fury stood, while the rest of the avengers took their seats.

Fury cleared his throat, attracting all eyes on him. "We're here to discuss a new goddess that came down to earth around what we believe to be a week ago. She contacted Agent Coulson two days ago. We also know that…" Fury continued on, explaining the sun goddess. In between statements, he would bring up the recordings of her confrontations, two with Coulson, one with Thor. He had Coulson explain the first time the two met, because they didn't have any recordings of it.

By the end of the recording of her and Thor, every single one of the avengers -with the exception of Agent Romanoff- had a look on their face that said: this-girl-creeps-me-out-on-so-many-levels. No one said anything, launching them into silence.

Coulson was the first to break the silence, "So we need to know your opinion. Do you want her to join the Avengers Initiative?"

Tony spoke up first. "Hell yeah I do! This girl is insanely scary! It could be fun messing with her!" He grinned and poked Bruce with some sharp object, causing Bruce to jerk away and glare at Tony.

Bruce started rubbing his arm, while Steve spoke, "I don't really trust her. She's related to Loki so I have to say no on this one."

"I'm with Cap." That was all the archer said, and then he turned to Romanoff and raised his eyebrows, asking the silent question.

"I'd rather be with this girl than against her. If the only way to keep her from fighting us is to allow her to join us then I say yes." Natasha stated. Clint gave a single nod.

Bruce was next. "I say yes. We shouldn't judge this girl because of her family. And Natasha's right. I'd rather be on her team than against her."

Yes: 3 No: 3

Thor looked at everyone, knowing he was the tie breaker. Taking a deep breath he made his decision.


	4. Chapter 4

_Reviews and follow! I own Eliana, but after that marvel takes everything else….sadly:/_

...

"Eliana and I have just met and have already started to quarrel with each other. Neither of us knows of the other's true intentions. While I would like to say I trust her I do not. She is my family, but she worries me with her earlier statement about getting revenge on Asgard. I believe that since I call Loki my brother, who is not my blood brother, then I should call this girl my family. Odin has kept her side of the family out of everything, and because of that she is cold, dark, and icy. I wish to make up for leaving her out of the Asgardian world by allowing her into this one. My decision is final."

There was a decisive silence.

"Thanks for the speech. When do I start?" Eliana materialized, sitting in the middle of the conference room facing Fury.

Everyone in the room jumped at her random entrance.

"You were listening?! HOW? These rooms are sound proof and we had agents posted around this room and your room." Fury stared at her questioningly.

"Yes I was listening. Magic. The rooms are only soundproof if you're _outside_ of the room. And the agents are pathetic here."

Thor nodded his agreement. "They really are quite bad."

Natasha and Clint both snapped their heads to where the Gods were sitting. "Excuse me?" Agent Romanoff asked.

"I can send and arrow through your head before you can even blink." The archer said in a deadly tone, mostly aimed towards Eliana.

Eliana rolled her eyes, "Please in case you didn't notice, the last time you shot an arrow at a god he caught it. The only reason he was injured was because he held onto it. And I promise I would not be that stupid."

Clint sunk into his chair annoyed. "Prove it! Loki's way older than you. I bet you don't have the skill to do it."

"Stupid mortal," Eliana growled out, "I won't fall into your stupid reverse psychology scam, but if you would like a shot at my neck I can give it to you. If you take the shot though, all bets are off. If I survive the shot then I get to fight back." She grinned evilly.

Clint stared at her. A shot at Loki's granddaughter's neck?! _It's Christmas _he thought. "Deal!"

….

"Clint are you insane?! Why would you fight her if you know you'll lose?" Natasha all but yelled at him.

"Relax Nat, she won't kill me. I might get injured but everyone does. The real point of this is to see her true power. I want to see if me fighting will get anyone else to." He glanced meaningly at her as they walked down the empty hallway together.

"No way Clint sorry. I'm not fighting a 14 year old girl. I don't care if she's a goddess or not. I won't have another mark on me."

"Nat this won't get another mark on you! You won't kill her! I'm not even sure if I'll be able to get near her…"

He trailed off as they entered the training room. All the metal contraptions had been cleared out of the room. More mats had been installed on the sides of the walls, the floors, even the ceiling. It looked like one of those rooms they put insane people in so that they can't hurt themselves. The viewing platform had been reinforced with fiber glass and bolted down with the steel used on Captain's shield. Natasha wished him good luck and left to take her seat behind the fiber glass.

Eliana wore what looked to be the version of Hel armor. The black form-fitting spandex that she wore reminded him of Nat's armor. But the black spandex was only the bottom layer. As she held her arms out, armor appeared on the spandex. First a gold chest plate, upper arm protectors, and thigh protectors. Next came the gold shin-high boots, and gold fingerless hand gloves. Her metal armor wasn't actually metal though. It seemed to melt and reform to her every movement, making it completely sleek and easy to move. The armor wasn't at all bulky like Thor's or Loki's had been. The finishing touch was when she held out four fingers on each hand and snapped her wrist. Four fiery red/orange knives burst out of know where onto each hand. At closer examination, Clint could see flames on the tip of each knife. With her hair pulled back into a tight pony tail, this girl looked completely dangerous.

Clint was already in his black and maroon suit, with his arrows slung over is back and his bow in his left hand. He knew that compared to this girl, he looked extremely underprepared.

"Ok Agent Barton," Eliana began, "Do we remember the rules? You get one shot at my neck, head, or throat. If I live through the shot we fight. All bets are off. I can do whatever I want. Fight you however I want."

Clint nodded muscles tense.

Eliana stood facing the left wall, knowing that Loki had been sideways when he caught it. "Fire away agent."

Clint thought for a moment about which arrow to choose. _Using an explosive arrow wouldn't work because she would just throw it away if she caught it. Probably at me. Wait….I haven't used this arrow in a while._

Clint pulled out and arrow and loaded it onto the bow. Once the arrow was strung, he pulled back as far as he possibly could. Aiming right at her neck, he knew he would not miss.

_Whoosh_. The arrow flew through the air at invisible speed. Yet, when it reached Eliana she plucked it out of the air. As soon as her hand touched the shaft of the arrow, the arrowhead exploded, sending a net to incase her. Before Hawkeye could possibly get near her, she created a blinding beam of light directly at him. He closed his eyes but the light seeped through his eyelids. While he was blinded she cut herself free of the net then set it up in flames.

As the light seeped through his eye lids he could feel a burning pain behind his eyes. Just as he collapsed to his knees the light suddenly vanished. But when he opened his eyes all he saw was blackness.

….

Natasha threw herself against the fiber glass. _He cannot go blind. He will NOT be blind. _Natasha stared worryingly as he got up rubbing his eyes and trying to see. 

After a heartbreaking silence and a few moments of holding her breath she could see that his eyes had gone way to pale. Quickly, before anyone could stop her, she ran out of the viewing room and into the battle zone.

"Clint? Can you see me?"

Clint looked up towards her voice, but all he found was darkness. "No….I can't."

"Come on Clint focus! You have to be able to see! You can't be _blind!"_ Natasha begged, desperation dripping from her voice.

"Natasha I can't see! What am I supposed to focus on if I can't SEE?"

Natasha walked away from Clint and over to Eliana. "You blinded him! He won't be able to see again! EVER! WHY WOULD YOU BLIND HIM?!" She screamed.

"Agent Romanoff-" Eliana started to explain, but was cut off by Natasha.

Natasha threw a fist into her stomach, but Eliana saw it coming and danced out of the way. Just as Eliana went to open up her mouth again, Natasha slammed her fist into Eliana's mouth. Eliana gasped as blood started coming out of her mouth. Enraged Eliana screamed, "Clint's fine! IT'S ONLY TEMPORARY BLINDNESS YOU IGNORANT MORTAL."

Eliana took a few steps back and blasted fire right at Romanoff's face. Natasha ducked out of the way, but the smell of burnt hair started to circulate through the room. Eliana kept up with the blasts of flames, each time only narrowly missing Natasha. Natasha decided to go on the offensive, starting to make her way back to Eliana while still dodging flames. Just as she was about to grab Eliana and flip her onto the floor, Eliana's skin erupted into flames. She looked like the Human Torch from the Fantastic Four. Natasha realized what was happening just as her hand grabbed Eliana's arm.

Natasha screamed out in pain and dropped to the floor. Eliana put the out her fire and stalked away from the room, feeling all eyes on her.

….

"Well, you have **really **bad third degree burns, and your hand is totally black. Might not have use of it for another few weeks or so." Bruce Banner said, while examining Natasha's right hand. "I'll be right back. I want to find some wrap and a ton of ice." Bruce left the infirmary muttering about how they never should have fought.

_He's right, _Natasha thought ruefully. _We never should have been fighting each other. Although I can't wait to get revenge somehow. She messed up big time._

Eliana walked through the door, "Listen you were the one who punched me in the mouth, I was just trying to explain that he wasn't blind. Permanently anyway. And good luck getting revenge on me," she smirked. "I may have never met him, but my grandfather taught me a lot without knowing it."

"What did you do to my hand? Why?"

"Well I think it's fairly obvious that I burned you. Come on agent I thought you were smarter than that. As for why….well let's just say that when you punch a god in the face, you don't get off lightly. And as far as I'm concerned, this is pretty lightly. A slight burn is nothing to the torture I would put you through if you weren't part of this team."

"Oh…well thanks? I guess?"

Eliana nodded. "Let me see your hand."

Natasha held out her burnt hand to Eliana. Eliana closed her eyes and suddenly Natasha felt a whisper of cool against her hand. Natasha looked down at the hand that was holding hers. It had turned a light blue like in the recording she had seen earlier.

Eliana smiled ruefully, "My Jotun form has its benefits. My skin would normal burn someone's skin off on contact, but you're so hot right now that it doesn't matter to your body. After a while though let go cause you might get frost-bite."

Natasha smiled and nodded. "Thank you." She said hesitantly.

Eliana shrugged. "I figure that since I'm part of the team now I might as well start acting like it."

Natasha nodded again. _Jeez I feel like a bobble head_. "Yeah…I haven't really acted as part of the team either. The only reason I came on was for Clint and my history."

"Your history?"

"Yeah." She didn't seem to want to elaborate, but Eliana didn't take the hint and kept going.

"Soo what happened?"

Natasha sighed, "I really don't want to talk about it. The only person I ever told was Clint, and then he went and told Loki. Fair enough that he didn't have control of himself, but I really don't want to tell anyone else about my past."

"You think I did?" Eliana asked softly. "We all have difficult pasts. It's easier if you talk about it trust me. Yesterday was the first time I ever told anyone about mine. Even though I was angry, I did feel a bit better after. Not much, I mean I still want revenge and everything, but it did feel good to just be able to yell about it."

Natasha smiled slowly, "I'll make you a deal. When I want an ear to listen, or a shoulder to lean on, or just a girl's opinion, I'll come to you."

Eliana grinned. "Deal. And….I guess I can say the same to you."

"Ow!" Natasha yelped, jerking her hand away from Eliana.

"I think you're hand is defrosted," She said chuckling. She closed her eyes and went back to her non-frost giant form.

Just as Eliana was leaving the room she paused and call over her shoulder, "You're way better than those other agents, Agent Romanoff. You know how to fight."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! I just want to know where you want me to go with Eliana. Do you want romance, action, humor, or just snarky conversations? Leave a review to let me know!_

_This is the longest chapter by far…enjoy!_

_I don't own any remnants of Marvel, just Eliana._

…

Eliana crouched down, holding a device that Midgardians called a walkie talkie. She found them strange, and wondered why humans couldn't send thoughts into other's minds to communicate when far away. She had asked Tony and he replied to her saying that, "Not everyone is a magical badass god." She smiled at the quote and looked around the filing cabinet she was hidden behind.

"Clear on level 7," she called into the walkie talkie. She re-adjusted the duffel bag full of weapons, bringing them along in case she might have needed them. Not that she was bad with hand to hand combat, but she loved the feeling of something dangerous in her hands.

"Clear on level 6," Tony called back.

The rest of the avengers went on clearing the levels. They were on a mission for some dude that had stolen Stark's old Iron Man suits. Apparently he snuck into to Tony's house at some god-forsaken hour at night, grabbed the suits and vanished, but how he got into the house was a mystery to everyone. Tony has locks on all his doors, advanced security systems that rival the Queen of England's', and JARVIS, who alerts him of anyone who gets within ten-feet of his house. The surveillance cameras only saw him for about five seconds, and even then his face hadn't been shown. Eliana figured that this guy must have known the ins-and-outs of his tower, along with where every camera was placed. In fact, the only reason they were at this business building was because Tony had expertly placed tracking devices on each of his suits. Thankfully the guy hadn't turned them off. Then again they were microchips, so small that you would have to know _exactly _where to look.

"Hey Eliana check the filing cabinets. There might be some insight in there." Romanoff said through the walkie talkie.

Eliana crept out of her hiding spot and tried to open the first filing cabinet. It was locked of course. Eliana focused on the cabinet, and then murmured an opening spell under her breath. _Click_. The cabinet opened easily and she began to sort through the files. Random names began to appear, but they could just be random to her. She pulled a camera out of her pocket and took a picture of the all the file names. Carefully she went onto the next cabinet. There were about 16 total cabinets, and each time the names made no sense. Finally she went onto the last one.

Sliding the cabinet open, she started to leaf through the folders. Some of the names she actually recognized. _Asgard. Thanos. Alfhiem. Thor. Loki. Odin. Hela. Avengers. Midgard. _

_How could a mortal know about all this? _She thought. She swung her duffel bag around her hip and tossed all the files inside. There was no question to her now. This was no mortal. That was the only explanation. So who was he? And how is he related to all of the names listed here? The questions echoed through her ears, bouncing back and forth in her brain.

Pulling the walkie talkie out again, "Found something-or a few things. Meet at level 1."

She stood up and cautiously walked out of the room. Outside of the filing cabinets there was one hallway with a door that leads to a blank room. She had looked before. The walls were completely blank, with gray carpeting. Not one piece of furniture was in the room.

She walked the opposite way, heading towards the stairs rather than the room. Just as she was about to walk down the stairs, she sensed a disturbance in the air around her. Whipping around she saw a man standing in the middle of the hallway where she had once been. He was tall and thin, but nonetheless still muscular. His face was round, with blond hair falling around his ears. His eyes were the part that got her though. They were violet, in a way that no human's eye could be. As soon as she noticed his eyes she checked his ears. Pointed.

He stuck out his hand, "I believe those files are mine."

She just looked at him, "And you are?"

"Since you're the one in my house, I believe I'll be the one asking the questions. Although I don't have to ask many since I know exactly who you are."

"I really doubt that," Eliana replied, rolling her eyes. "What can an elf know about me? Especially one that's _alive._"

"You are more special than you know Daughter of Hela. And I am not an elf, just disguised like one. If you value your life then give me back those files."

"If you aren't an elf then who are you?" She took a step closer to the mysterious man. "Only my mother and the Norns know about me…are you one of the Norns?"

"Unfortunately not. Obviously I am not a woman so I don't see how that would be possible anyway. I am merely a….ally of the Norns."

"Ally? Why should I be scared of a mere ally?" She scoffed.

"The Norns and I are not a big fan of yours. If I could take those files though it might help your reputation."

"What do you mean you aren't a fan of mine? I didn't do anything to you!"

"Look. I don't like you. As a matter of fact I absolutely hate you. And so do the Norns. So if you value your life then you will give me back those files."

"No! And what is an ally of the Norns doing here anyway? Trying to make my life more complicated than it already is?" She challenged.

"I am not here to make your life complicated, although that can be arranged. I am merely here to get those files back. I can't allow them to get into SHEILD's hands. They're ignorant mortals, and dangerously out of their league. They are quite simply, kids trying to pick a fight with fate. I'm surprised you would even stoop that low." He paused taking a deep breath, "Now would you please give me back those damn files?"

Eliana sighed, the fight washed out of her temporarily. "Even I won't pick a fight with the Norns. All I want is one more question and then I will give you the files."

"Haven't you asked enough questions?"

"Just one more. Where is Loki?"

….

Steve Rogers paced back and forth on the first floor. "Where's Eliana? She's supposed to meet us here."

Tony shrugged, lifting his face mask up. "I didn't see her in the staircase. I figured she was already down here."

Steve shook his head. "Well she's not. She told us to meet here five minutes ago! Where is she?"

"Cap relax," Natasha replied soothingly. "You saw her fighting skills. She's unbelievable. She can hold her own."

Steve glared at Natasha. "She's 14! I don't care if she's a goddess or not! She's still a child who has some major family problems!"

Clint looked at Steve like she was nuts. "Steve she might _just _be 14, but she has amazing skills on her side. She blinded me for three days! And the only reason the blindness went away was because she found a way to take it off early. I'm sure she's perfectly fine. She's Loki's granddaughter. Honestly what do you expect?"

Thor nodded in agreement. "I can feel the power emanating from her. It's just as powerful as my own. Do not let your previous ideas of her blind you from what she really is. She is a goddess."

Bruce didn't say anything just watched as Steve had a panic attack.

Suddenly the door to the staircase flew open and Eliana came out fire crackling at the tips of her fingers. "Let's go," She growled. Her expression was one of an avenging angel. All anger, none of the sweet 14 year old Steve wanted to believe she was.

"What happened?" Steve began panicking AGAIN, checking to see if she was hurt.

"I'm fine," she ripped her shoulder from his grasp and stalked over to the doorway of the building. "Meet you back at base." She murmured a few words that no one could hear, and then she was gone.

"What was that about?" Natasha asked.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Really Romanoff? Don't you remember your teenage years?" He made one of those coo-coo faces and slipped his mask back on. "Who needs a ride back?"

….

Eliana stalked into the gym and stared at the target dummies across the room. Flicking her wrist for knives, she began to throw them. She hit every target, alternating between the head, chest, and neck. After a good 2 minutes of this she grew bored and started to practice harder moves. Gripping four knives, she swung her right arm backwards around her back, and whipped it around. Flicking her wrist at four separate times during the fast whipping motion, she sent the four knives into the dummy. One on his left hand, then two on his stomach, and one on his right hand. The knives made a horizontal line across the practice dummy. She did this move again, except instead of a horizontal line it was vertical. One on the head, two in the neck, one in the chest. Again she was deadly accurate. And just like before she was once again bored. She flicked her wrist and put away the knives.

Instead she pulled up a punching bag that she knew Cap used. Hooking it onto the ceiling she began to punch, not even bothering to cover her hands. At first her punches where about punching then dodging after, but as her anger started to build up she began to punch harder, not bothering with dodging. With an agonized scream of rage she lit her hands on fire and started to punch again, and again, and again. Soon the entire bag was on fire, but she still punched it. She never felt the heat of fire because it was her, and she certainly didn't feel the heat coming off the punching bag now.

She heard the door open and a few collective gasps, but she ignored them, opting to keep her fury on the punching bag and not them.

"Eliana WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Natasha yelled.

Eliana ignored her and kept punching. Suddenly Loki's face came up in her mind and she imagined his face on the scorching punching bag. Slamming her fists even harder into the bag. With one final punch the bag flew off the hook, smacking against the mats on the wall.

Breathing heavily Eliana turned to them, crossing her arms and ignoring the flaming hot dog sitting on the mats right next to her.

"What?" Eliana asked, turning her glare to them.

"What do you mean what?" Natasha started. "You sent a punching bag into flames, impaled about 50 dummies, and you're arms are now completely consumed in fire! Why would you even do that?"

Eliana looked down at her arms and realized that they were in fact on fire. Looking Natasha in the eye she replied steadily, "I'm training."

"Training for what?" Steve asked, joining the conversation.

"For the day I get my revenge. For the day Loki and Asgard go tumbling down. For the day my mother and I finally get the respect we deserve. _That's _what!"

Thor stepped forward from the small crowd and looked directly into Eliana's eyes. There he saw all the anger, lust, and…pain. Bewildered Thor realized that this girl was in a serious amount of pain. Any words he was about to say defending Asgard was suddenly stuck in his throat. He had stepped forward to defend his home realm, but the pain in her eyes rendered him silent. After a long pause he finally said, "Why are you I so much pain?"

Surprise flitted across her face. "I-I'm not in pain. Why would you think that?"

None of the Avengers had to be the god of lies to know that was one.

Thor responded softly, "I can see it in your eyes. Behind the anger and lust for revenge….there is pain. Why?"

"Why do you think?" she asked bitterly.

Thor shook his head, "My home realm is not the only reason why. What did you learn tonight that caused you to be in so much pain?"

She sighed and turned to the fire that was now dying on the punching bag. Kneeling down, she placed her hand on the bag and whispered a few words. The fire immediately went out, and Eliana stood up. As soon as she faced Thor she plopped back down on the floor.

"I just…tonight there was…he was…I…" taking a shaky breath she restarted. "There was man on my level. He called himself an 'ally of the Norns'. He demanded that I hand over any files that I had taken. I started to argue with him. He said that the Norns didn't favor me so that I shouldn't cause trouble with him. When I asked him what he meant, he replied saying that the Norns hated my grandfather, mother, and I. I realized then that no matter what I do, whether I get revenge or not, I'll always be judged by my family. People will always see me as Loki's granddaughter. The Norns will never have any sympathy and will give me the worst life imaginable. Anything I do will always have negative consequences. I will never be right to the world. If I say something is right, they would automatically say something is wrong. If I say that I hate my grandfather, they would think I'm working with him. No matter what I do I will never be right. I will never have a good life because the Norns will not grant me it. I never did anything to damn myself. No…my family already did that for me. Now every move I make is being criticized I will NEVER be able to fix it. Even if I avenge my mother and I, it would just look even worse to the Norns."

She curled into a ball and covered her face in her arms. Sobbing, she tried to get more words out but couldn't.

All the avengers stared at each other in surprise. No one knew what to do; this girl was probably the last person they expected to break down. No one except Natasha. She cautiously walked over to a sobbing Eliana and sat down next to her. Natasha even went has far to hug her. Eliana buried her face in Natasha's neck and cried. Natasha stroked her hair comfortingly, not saying say a word. There was nothing to say. Because what she was saying sounded pretty damn right as far as Natasha was concerned.

After a few awkward moments between the rest of the avengers, they all left. Thor lingered in the doorway for a moment, looking like he wanted to say something. Natasha looked up from the crying girl and looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

Thor took a deep breath and went and sat down beside them. After what felt like an hour, Eliana slowly lifted her head.

Eliana began wiping her eyes. "I...I…I'm sorry" she finally got out. "You probably don't want me crying into you right now."

Natasha shook her head. "Everyone needs to cry sometimes. And honestly did you already forget our promise? It was only a few days ago."

Eliana took deep breaths, trying to slow down her breathing rate. "No…I remember. I just didn't think you would. That's all."

Thor sat there silently, just watching Eliana as she calmed herself down. "Eliana are you alright?" He asked after a minute.

Eliana turned to Thor, as if she was just realizing he was there. Sighing she replied, "No I'm not. Honestly I really don't see any reason to keep living life if I'm damned anyway."

Natasha hit her. "You will never give up! Do you understand me? I don't care if you're damned or not. You will not give in to them."

"Eliana do not give up in life. It would be a waste. You have such a good future ahead of you. Do you really want to lose that all?" Thor inquired. He was trying desperately to be the voice of reason.

"What good future Thor? My future has already been woven for me by the Norns themselves. What good future can I possibly have?"

"I haven't told anybody this Eliana, but I feel as if I must right now. My mother saw my future along with my brother's. She saw the horrible future that Loki would have, yet she still believed that his life was worth living. I see no reason that your life should be any different." Thor looked down, knowing his mother would be mad that he told, but had to anyway.

"But there's a difference Thor! Loki didn't know that! I know that my future will be bleak. Loki kept trying because he thought it would somehow fix itself. I can't keep trying because I know it will not!"

Natasha decided to speak up, "Thor do you think that Hela saw her future? Do all mothers do that or is it only the queen?"

"I'm not sure." Thor replied. "It wouldn't surprise me if all mothers could see their children's futures, but I honestly cannot say. I obviously haven't met Hela before."

Eliana thought for a moment, "I need to speak to my mother."

Natasha shook her head.

"You can't just leave now. You're already too far in." Natasha replied.

"Why not?" Eliana shot back. Crossing her arms she continued, "Thor always does."

"Thor is an Asgardian Prince, the next in line for the throne." Natasha realized what she had just said and grimaced, knowing what was coming.

"Well I happen to be a Princess! The next in line to rule the dead! Thor and I have the same rights!" Eliana growled out.

Natasha shook her head, "That's not what I meant."

"Please!" Eliana scoffed. "That's EXACTLY what you meant."

"No I just mean that Thor can't spend all his time on earth. He'll be on the throne a lot sooner than you will be anyway. He's older, you're only 14. You won't be on the throne for a while." Natasha pointed out.

Thor spoke up, "I think we should let her."

Natasha looked at him like he was insane. "What? Why? Hela sent her here. I really don't think she'd be thrilled to see her back so soon."

"You have a point, but if she wants to go back to her realm she should be able too. If you allow me to do it then you should allow her too." Thor tried to reason.

Thor and Natasha argued back and forth, neither of them really paying attention to Eliana.

Eliana shook her head. _Stupid life._ She though sourly. All of a sudden she felt another voice enter her mind.

_Daughter I'm sorry that you are feeling unhappy right now._

_Unhappy right now? _ Eliana thought back. _I've been unhappy for a really long time._

_Why didn't you tell me?_

_I thought you would see me as weak._

_Why would I see you as weak? I went through the same realization when I was your age. I had seen that my father had damned me. _

_But you didn't give up?_

_No I didn't. I knew that even though I was damned I would not let the others win so easily. I would try to prove the universe wrong. _

_Did you see my future when I was younger?_

_Yes._

_Why didn't you tell me? _

_Because I thought that you would be strong enough to deal with it head on like I had to._

_I know but…I just don't see the point in living anymore. _

_NEVER SAY THAT! _

Eliana grimaced as the words echoed through her head.

_You are always worth it. _Hela responded softly.

_Thanks mother but…what do you want me to do now? Do you still want me to go after Loki and Asgard?_

_No…not in that way. I want you to go after Loki and Asgard, but instead of torturing them like we wished; I want you to explain to them who you are. Explain to them why you have all these feelings inside of you. If they attack you then you are allowed to attack back, but as for the time being I just want you to show that you are alive. That Hela and her daughter do not give up._

Eliana could feel Hela retracting from her brain, and in a moment she was gone.

Looking up she realized that both Natasha and Thor had stopped their arguing to stare at her.

Grinning Eliana let the words echo through the room. "Hela and her daughter DO NOT give up."


End file.
